The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fluid filter and in particular to a removable automotive fluid filter having features for assisting installation.
Vehicles having internal combustion engines, such as automobiles for example, typically have replaceable filters that remove contaminants from the fluid. For oil lubrication fluids, the oil will be periodically drained and replaced with new oil. The oil lubrication system includes a filter that removes particulates from the oil during operation. Usually, this filter is replaced at the same time the oil is changed, since the filtering medium within the filter will gradually become less effective over time as the particulate becomes trapped within the filter.
The removal and installation of an oil filter is usually accomplished using a specifically designed tool, sometimes referred to as a filter wrench. Since the lubrication system is under pressure, the oil filter is installed to a particular torque level to ensure a desired seal between the filter and the engine. Typically, the installation requires the operator to turn the filter a predetermined amount, such as ¾ to 1 turn once the filter seal contacts the engine surface. It should be appreciated that under tightening may result in oil leakage and over tightening the oil filter may result in difficulty in removing the oil filter during the next oil change.
Accordingly, while existing automotive fluid filters are suitable for their intended purposes, the need to improvement remains particularly in providing a fluid filter that assists the operator in installing the filter in a desired location.